Tim McGraw
by seashell16037
Summary: a short sonfic on Taylor swifts "Tim Mcgraw" Oneshot and Jiley.


You said the way my blue eyes shined  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said, "That's a lie"

_Flashback_

"_You know Georgia has some of the brightest stars", Jake stated to his girlfriend Miley._

_Miley smiled "Of cause I know, we went there for spring break". She reminded him holding his stare._

_Jake's smile turned into a smirk "How could I forget, especially that one night", Jake wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_Miley hit his arm to try and get him to stop but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face remembering that night._

Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
that had a tendency of getting' stuck  
on back roads at night

_Flashback_

_Miley and Jake were on a road trip to New York to go sightseeing when Miley turned the radio on to her favorite station,_

_Jake grunted when he heard "Every time we touch" by CASCADA blare through the speakers. "oh, no, no no no, we are not lisining to this" Jake said._

_Miley smile turned up side down "why not"._

"_It's girly music" Jake said_

"_no its not"._

_Miley and Jake started arguing over music when the car suddenly stopped, and shutdown. After several time's trying to restart it Jake laughed and said " You know Miley, this is quite funny, we ran out of gas, ha-ha, isn't that funny" Jake said hoping Miley would not put him down about not getting gas 10 minutes ago, but it didn't work._

"_State the obvious", Miley said, and without another word got out of the car to start walking to the gas station._

And I was right there beside him  
All summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find  
That summer gone

_Flashback_

_Miley and Jake were lying in bed thinking about the future that they would spend apart._

"_2 more hours before you have to leave", Miley said sadly._

"_You know I have to do the movie, it will help my career", Jake said just as sad._

"_I know Jake"._

But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

_Flashback_

"_Wow Miley you look gorgeous" Jake said staring at Miley intently._

"_Thank you Jake, so where are we going". Miley asked_

_Jake smiled " It's a surprise"_

_After an hour of driving they finally stopped._

_Miley was speechless when she saw where they were. She was standing at a beautiful field with a lake, and the moon was gorgeous, but when she saw the cottage covered in honeysuckle._

"_Wow, Jake this amazing"' Miley said smiling._

"_Happy 6 month anniversary Miley" Jake said into Miley ear._

"_Happy anniversary Jake", Miley whispered._

_The rest of the night was spent dancing, and then heading indoors to celebrate the night._

September saw a month of tears  
and thanking' God that you weren't here  
to see me like that.

_Flashback_

_Miley sitting outside singing and playing her guitar thinking about her old flame, when he left for the movie they decided it would be best to keep their relationship open._

But in a box beneath my bed  
is a letter that you never read  
from three summers back

It's hard not to find it all  
A little bitter sweet  
and looking' back on all of that  
It's nice to believe

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
the one we danced to all night long  
the moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standing' on your street  
and there's a letter left on your doorstep  
and the first thing that you'll read

Is when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
some day you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place

When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me, mmm

You said the way my blue eyes shined  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said, "That's a lie"

Hannah finished the song strong even though just singing it tore her heart apart.

"Goodnight everybody". Hannah screamed into the microphone running backstage and into her dressing room

"Oh my god", was all Hannah/Miley could say when she saw Jake Ryan standing there.

"The movie finished early and im never leaving you again" he said

"Really" Hannah/Miley said smiling.

"Really" Jake said giving her a passionate kiss.


End file.
